My Lost Emotions
by Fanfiction2morrow
Summary: At the age of 13,Naruto loses the fight in Valley of the End and is suppose to choose between leaving the village, his execution, or 'The Room'. Nobody knows what is in the room but every village has one, just different. After 4 years he comes out a different person. He doesn't even have anymore emotion because he lost them all. Can he return like he was before or stay like that.
1. Pick

The blood slowly drips down from my chest. 'It hurts that Sasuke did not think him as a friend... it hurts so much.'

Kakashi ran to the body laying down on the ground. He failed again. He failed not only Obito but sensei as well.

He knew that he shouldn't have taught Sasuke chidori but he had hoped that Sasuke would forget about revenge but he was wrong. Now one of his student got hurt because of his mistake.

Kakashi slowly picked up Naruto and stared at the hole in his chest. He quickly jumped to the trees . He didn't care about anything else. His top priority now was to get Naruto back to the village.

 **~ Later ~**

Naruto slowly open his eyelids but quicky shut them again at the bright light.

He started to adjust to light when he felt something shift at his right side. He looked only to see Kakashi there. "How long was I out?" he asked Kakashi. Kakashi handed him a cup. "Drink." was the only thing he said.

There was only silece as Naruto drank.

"So how long was I out?" Naruto asked again.

" You were out for only 6 hours. You should get some more rest."

"Kakashi-sensei... did anyone visit me?"

"Everyone did Naruto, but they already left. Even though Iruka and Tsunade was more stubborn, I was able to get them to rest."

It brought a smile to Naruto's face that all his friends were here and the last part only made his smile wider.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei. I'll get some rest."

 **~A Week Later~**

Naruto was all healed again but there was still a little itch near his chest. It was almost invisible but you can still see a faint thin line. Right now he was heading towards the tower because the old hag-Tsunade-called him.

Tsunade had a pained expression on her face but when naruto came barging in, yelling 'Old-hag', it quickly disappeared.

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"*sigh* Anyway I have something to tell you. And...it's not good news." She softly said the last part but he heard her anyway.

"What is it Old hag?"

"It's- She was suddenly cut off when Jiraiya came through the window and falling down onto the floor.

He then quickly got off and had a serious face though it was hard for Naruto not to laugh because of the red mark on his face.

"It's- She was cut off again as the door opened revealing all the council members. She got annoyed. She got cut off not once but twice and now the council walked her office as if they owned the place.

"Hokage-sama, did you tell the k- the _kid_ yet? A council member asked, sneering at the word 'kid'.

"I was about to until you suddenly waltz in here without knocking." She replied in an annoyed voice.

"I sincerely apologize but we can't wait forever."

'Damn council.' "Very well. Naruto.." She softly spoke his name. He had a very bad feeling about this. "The council decided..." She took a deep breath but before she could speak again, one of the council members decided to say it for her. "We decided that you could either leave this village, be executed, or go to... the room."

"What the heck is 'the room'?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, the room is the most dangerous room out of the whole village. Every village has one but all of them are different." Jiraiya said in a serious voice.

"We never named the room before so we just call it 'the room'. This time Tsunade answered.

"Wait. Why are you telling me this. You said I _could_ but what if I don't _want_ to."

"You don't have a choice, _boy_." This time a was a man that looked like a mummy with a scar on his chin.

"Well, pick one."

Naruto thought for a very long time.

"I pick... the room." He finally said.

"Naruto, are you sure? We never went into the room before because I've only heard of it from my grandfather. Even he said he couldn't have survive a few weeks in there and he was the one that made along with some others." Tsunade asks worriedly.

*gulp*' ' It couldn't be that bad, could it?'

"I still chooser that ba-chan."

"*sigh* Okay."

 **T.B.C.**


	2. Lies

After the meeting Naruto return to his house. As he was walking there he saw Kakashi.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled out. Kakashi looked and saw Naruto. Good, he didn't have to look for him.

"Naruto I have something to tell you." Kakashi says in a very serious manner.

'I also have a very bad feeling about this.' Naruto thought.

"What is it Kakshi-sensei?"

"First, let's go to your apartment."

"Okay.. let's go."

 **~In the Naruto's Apt.~**

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"*depressed sigh* Naruto, remember when you asked me if anybody visited?"

"Yeah"

"That was a lie."

"WHAT?!" Naruto was shocked. his friends never visited him. Maybe that's why there wasn't any 'Get Well' cards or anything.

"Only Tsunade, Iruka, and I visited you. I'm sorry Naruto. You were so hopeful and I couldn't say that your friends didn't visit you so I just made it up...'Not after what they told me what they really thought of you.' He thought the last part to himself or so he thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, please tell me what they thought of me." Naruto was on the verge of a breakdown. None of his 'friends' visited him. And what did he mean what they really thought of me?'

*sigh* "Are you sure you want to know Naruto?" Kakashi asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I want to know what they really thought of me." "Okay,Naruto."

"And I also lied about how long you were out. You were actually out for 3 days."

"Oh, was that why you looked like you haven't slept in days?"

"Yes."

 **~Flashback~**

After Kakashi brought Naruto to the hospital, he was walking home to clean his clothes when he saw all of Naruto's friends and their sensei in a training ground.

He changed direction and started to walk towards them.

Sakura saw him and called out to him. Heads turned towards him and most of them smiled.

"Kakashi, 'My Eternal Rival', join us!" Guy yelled out for the world to hear.

"Yeah, join us!" the others shouted but not as loud as Guy.

"Okay." was his short reply.

So Kakashi went and sat with them.

*sigh* "What is it Forehead?" Ino asked because she heard her friend sigh.

"It's nothing really, I just can't believe how useless Naruto really is." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"For once I agree with you, I mean he got everyone hurt! I bet he let Sasuke go on purpose so he could be cool and liked, like Sasuke was."Ino said. Kakashi was angry but he kept his cool, besides he wanted to hear what the rest of them had to say. Maybe someone might stand up for Naruto.

"That is unyouthful! And here I thought that Naruto was actually a good person. I will do 500 laps around the village for my stupid mistake." And Lee ran off followed by Guy.

"I really thought that too but it was in my destiny to find out that Naruto played with Lady Hinata's feelings." Neji said.

His statement earned a lot of question marks until Kurenai asked how.

"Well Naruto should know that I have feelings for him but instead chased after Sakura. Sometimes he'd ask me to eat with him and the next he acts like nothing happened."

"Yeah and I'm disgusted about that. Honestly, what did you see in him, Hinata?"

"I honestly don't know but he still played with my feelings!"

"That little brat!" Kurenai snarled.

"I agree but he's worse than that." Asuma said.

"Troublesome blonde. I broke a finger and he comes back with nothing." Shikimaru said in a lazy voice but you can hear a bit of anger in his voice.

"So do we make it official? Yeah, we officially HATE Naruto."

Everyone all agreed.

"So is that how you feel?" Kakashi asked in his usual voice. He had to act his usual self.

"Of course we do Kakashi, don't you?"

"..."

"Whatever." They all stood up and left leaving Kakashi alone.

Kakashi dropped his act and growled.

'Naruto didn't play with your feelings, Hinata. He never had someone like or admire him before. And do you really love him? Sakura, why are you digusted? He liked you because you were the first to talk to him when he was a kid. He'd do anything for you. Do you really regret talking to him that much that you hate him? And Shikimaru, I thought you were smart. He didn't come back with nothing. He came back with a hole in his chest. Compare that to a broken pinky!'

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Naruto's blood drip down into his hand from his jounin vest. He shunshin back to his apartment building to get put on new clothes.

 **~Flashback Ends~**

Naruto was crying by now. All those time with them. Were they lies?

"I'm sorry Naruto." Kakshi softly spoke.

"I-I'm just hurt that they didn't think of our time together like how I did. But thanks Kakashi-sensei for being here for me. Besides, I got you, ba-chan, and Iruka-sensei, right?"

Kakashi smiled a soft genuine smile.

"Yes, you're right. We're here for you."

Maybe not all of the memories were lies.

Naruto smiled softly to himself, curled himself, and slept.

 **T.B.C.**


	3. Survival, Sacrifices, and Emotions

The next day Naruto was inside Tsunade's office. He was saying his last goodbye to the his precious people.

Iruka could be seen crying and being held back by Kakashi.

"Bye Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and... mom." Naruto softly said the last part but they all heard it anyway and Tsunade broke down.

Her most precious person was going to hell just because of the stupid council's prejudice.

"YOU BETTER BE ALIVE WHEN I COME AND GET YOU! Promise me..okay?" Tsunade yelled out softly said the last part.

"Okay, I promise." Naruto replied.

Naruto left the office to follow the people that guards 'the room'. As Naruto was walking away, he let a lone tear from his left eye slide down.

They were walking deeper and deeper until they saw a big metal door that had large chains and multiple seals.

He waited as one of the guards open the door by doing multiple hand signs that he couldn't recognize.

He felt like he was freezing when the seals were gone. As the guards were taking the chains off, he was trying his best to keep himself warm.

When the door open, he was blasted by freezing air.

"Go in." said one of the guard. Their voice was muffled by the mask they wore so he couldn't decide if they were a boy or girl.

As Naruto walked towards the inside, he got colder and colder every step he took. Once he was inside, there was nothing but ice and a white blank place.

Even though he knew he had his comfortable warm jumpsuit on, he felt like he was wearing just his boxer in the middle of a blizzard.

"Hello 'the room'. I hope I can survive in here. Granny was right, it's dangerous here...and very very cold."

Naruto suddenly felt tired but he knew it'd be difficult to wake up again once he falls asleep.

'I'll just take a quick nap.' he thought. When he fell asleep, he didn't know that his skin color was quickly turning pale and a little really light blue you'd only see on ice and his hair slowly turning white as pure snow.

 **~In Naruto's Mindscape~**

"Hey Kyuubi. Why am I here?" Naruto asked, confused.

 **"I brought you here. And call me Kurama, kit. It's my name. Kyuubi is just a title."**

"Okay, Kurama. Why am I here?"

 **"Be happy you're not dead yet... but you're about to die soon."**

"Huh? How am I about to die? I mean, I'm just taking a nap."

 **"Kit, you're lucky you didn't die the minute you stepped in here. Normal/Ordinary ninjas/people die the minute they step foot in here. Weaker ones faint when the seals disappear from the door. The reason why you aren't dead yet is because you're a Jinchuriki. Now, the only way to survive here until those puny** ** _humans_** **(AN: The reason why that is slanted is because Kyuubi doesn't think they deserve to be called humans after what they did to Naruto.)come and get you, is to give up your emotions one by one. You have to do it because your emotions are the reason why you will die. Now, if you agree with me, give up the feeling to feel physical pain. I know that's not really an emotion but it still kind of counts as one. Now, are you willing to give up your emotions to survive?"**

It took some minutes but Naruto finally decided.

"I'll do it Kurama. If I want to see my precious people again then losing my emotions won't be that much of a problem." Naruto said with a soft smile.

 **"Kit, just know that when all your emotions are gone, you'll become like a shell. The only way to get all your emotion back again is to experience them again but you won't know what they'll be. You need to experience** **every** **emotions... even betrayal. When you recover your first emotion and know what it is, it'll be just like remembering a memory. And your appearance might even turn back to your normal appearance but I don't really know."**

"I...understand. And what did you mean by my appearance?"

 **"I'll just wake you up. I'll start by taking your emotion first."**

"Wait! Why can't you just take away that emotion and not anything else."

 **"Because if I** **don't, you won't survive for very long. You might not feel pain but you still have your emotions and that'll create you have emotional problems. Besides, you have to keep sacrificing your emotions to survive in here. This is not a normal room and it's not normal ice either. Just be happy that you're not sacrificing body parts or your chakra to survive."**

"Oh, thanks for the explanations Kurama."

 **"I'll wake you up now."**

 **~Reality~**

" I promise I'll survive ad get back to you, my precious people. And I...won't break this promise."

 **T.B.C.**


	4. I'm Back

**5 years later~**

 **Naruo's P.O.V**

'How long has it been, Kurama?' Naruto asked.

 **"From my estimation, kit, it's been about 4 years."** Kyuubi/Kurama answered him.

"Really? Huh, it's been that long." Naruto said, aloud.

'Don't worry, ba-chan, I survived this place and I'm coming back to you... all of you, actually. You, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei.' Naruto thought.

"Hey, Kurama? Do you think they'll be happy to see me?" Naruto asked, aloud. To most people it would've been weird talking to nothing but thin air, but then again, there was no people here in the first place, was there?

 **"Such a stupid question for someone of your intelligence level** \- Kurama said in a sleepy voice- **of course they would miss you, kit. Because, they are the real people that cares for you, aren't they? Are you doubting them now?"** Kurama stated more than questioned.

"... No... It's just been so long. It's also kinda hard when I can't feel anything. Heck, I can barely remember their faces. I can only remember their names... and that's about all." Naruto said.

 **'Hmmm... So he seems to have forgotten them a little.. I don't know how they'll react to that.'** Kurama thought to himself.

Naruto suddenly stood up and slowly walked near towards the door that kept him locked in the icy cold room.

'Huh, they should name it the 'Ice Room' or something near that line.' Naruto mused to himself.

 **Hokage's Room/ Office~**

Tsunade was pacing back and forth across the room when Jiraiya entered the room through the window.. as usual and fell flat on his face when Tsunade looked up and glared at him.

Jiraiya slowly and cautiously rose and looked at Tsunade and cleared his throat, for once not trying to make a move on the glaring lady.

"Tsunade-hime. Naruto... he'll be released today right?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"Yes he is." She softly answered. She stopped her pacing and looked at Jiraiya with sad tired eyes.

"I-" But she never got to finished that sentence because the door was suddenly opened.

In came the civilian council, all of them looking smug.

The man, Danzo, approached them and he give them a smirk as he did.

"He sure looks happy today." Jiraiya muttered to himself.

"Hokage-san, the demon will be released today. We shall see what's happened to it."

Tsunade's bangs covered her eyes, giving them a hard time to see what her emotion was.

" ** _Danzo_** **.** -Tsunade growled and raised her head. - _do NOT walk in the room like you own it._ _ **I've had enough of all of your sh*t so you better make yourself useful to me and shut the f*ck UP!**_ " She bellowed out. Looks like she finally snapped.

Danzo just smiled.

Jiraiya scowled but he did a jutsu that protected them from 'the room's harmful enviroment.

"We'll go down now to get him out of that wretched place." She commanded.

One of the council snickered.

"As if it is still alive." They muttered to the others and so then the others started snickering as well.

Tsunade shot them the most evil glare filled with hatred and Jiraiya shot out some of his killer intent.

They immediately shut up and some almost pissed their pants.

She walked out the door and down to the deepest part of the building and Jiraiya followed.

Step by step all of them walked down the stairs that seemed to go on forever and forever.

Finally, they reached down to the very bottom step but there was nothing in front of them but walls.

Tsunade took a stepped forward to the wall in front of her, bit her thumb until it bled, and then smeared the blood on the wall.

Suddenly, the ground seemed to move, scaring the councilmen.

"Is there an earthquake?!" One of them screamed out and so the others started panicking, well everyone except Danzo.

"BE QUIET!" Tsunade ordered.

The walls in front of them suddenly splitted up in half and it opened up to find another room but this room was dark, cold, uninviting, and creepy.

They saw a very large door in front of them and they approached it with caution.

Tsunade went in front of it and she, along with Jiraiya, did some quick seal with their hands, causing the door to open.

As it opened, all of them were blasted by freezing air that seemed to freeze everything, well everything except them.

They squinted when a person suddenly appeared in front of them, not by appearing out of no where but they were just there.

Tsunade gasp in shock, happiness, relief, and hope.

The person that came out wasn't that tall but they knew who it was. Naruto.

All of them looked at him and drank in his new appearance.

Around 5.4 ft., silky snow white hair that curled a little near the shoulder, toned body, an eye patch on the left side of his eyes, and long white eyelashes with beautiful teal-green eyes. But, the most surprising _was_ the eye, not the color but the emptiness in them.(Pssst, guys. Look at the image on top. The one you saw and clicked on this story because of it. P.S. I do NOT own it. Please forgive me if the image belongs to you.)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

For a while, nobody said anything. They were all in thought as Naruto continued to stare at all of them.

"N-Naruto." Tsunade looked at him, tears falling down, and she hugged him and kiss his forehead.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was so confused. What is he suppose to do in this situation. He hadn't had human contact for 4 years...It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach.. It was so warm and comforting... and.. it made him feel something..

 ** _Flashback~_**

 **Naruto was 7 years old. He was walking down the street when suddenly his stomach growled.**

 **He looked around and his eyes brightened as he saw his favorite place to eat, 'Ichiraku Ramen', because it was probably the only place out of the whole village to let him eat there.**

 **He touched his pocket and felt that there was enough for 2 bowls.**

 **Naruto looked up and smiled, he skipped halfway there then decided he would run there all the way.**

 **As Naruto ran, he tripped because of some children, he felt some liquid running down his knee, and so he looked down only to see blood.**

 **The children taunted him and laughed at him while he just sat there, his mood before gone.**

 **Then, when he heard a familiar voice he looked up to see it was the nice teen- girl that took his orders and smiled at him. He had always liked her smile. Probably because the smile was always filled with warmth and looked inviting, welcoming.**

 **"Hey, you little gaki's shouldn't do this to one of your peers." Her voice was laced with disappointment, her eyebrows scrunched up.**

 **She shooed them away and knelt down in front of him.**

 **"Are you okay?" She asked.**

 **Feeling a bit stunned since no one had ever stood up for him, kids & adults, he couldn't get words to form out of his mouth so he just nodded shyly.**

 **"Do you have** **any idea why they treat you like this?" She asked, but he didn't know so he just shook his head 'no'.**

 **Just as she was about to stand up he reached his fingers and grabbed a hold of her index finger.**

 **She looked down, suprised but quickly knelt down again.**

 **"Thank you." Naruto said in a voice just slightly above a whisper.**

 **"For what?" She asked.**

 **"For being the first to stand up for me." He replied.**

 **"Hmm... What's your name?" She asked again.**

 **"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto shyly replied.**

 **"My name is Ayame, but don't call me that okay?"**

 **Naruto felt reject again, because his savior wouldn't even allow him to call her by her name.**

 **"Don't worry Naru-chan." She said in a happy voice.**

 **Naruto looked up in shock.**

 **"Don't worry Naru-chan-** she repeated **\- 'cause Ayame-nee chan will not leave you, got it. Call me Ayame-nee chan." She smiled a beautiful smile at him, a smile just for him. And she did something that shocked him, she hugged him then kissed his forehead.**

 **He blushed but then smiled brightly back at her.**

 **"Hai, Ayame-nee chan!" He chirped, all his shyness from before, gone.**

 **"Now let's get that knee bandaged, okay?" She smiled at him again.**

 **"Okay, dattebayo!" He grinned.**

 **This had to be the best day ever! He had someone other than the old man-ahem 3rd hokage- hug him and he also recieved a kiss!**

 **If all it took was bully for his savior to come, then he wouldn't mind at all, after all he had worse happen before.**

 _ **Flashback end~**_

Naruto blinked but then he slowly put his arms around her.

He nuzzled her neck and let out a soft but beautiful smile.

 **T.B.C**


	5. Something Important

**In Hokage's office~**

Naruto could be seen sitting in one of the chair in front of the Hokage's desk, Tsunade standing behind the desk, Jiraiya standing in a corner, and the civilian council nowhere to be seen.

Tsunade cleared her throat and looked seriously at Naruto.

"Naruto.. There's something important I have to tell you."

Naruto just looked up at her, his eyes blank but they knew he wanted to know what.

"Do you remember when Kakashi visited you at the hospital?" Tsunade asked.

A few seconds later Naruto replied with a monotonous voice.

"Yes, I remember him being there when all my _friends_ did not visit me."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and they nodded to each other.

"Naruto, while you were gone, Kakashi came back from a mission. Naruto, the person you saw in the hospital room was NOT Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto just stared then he asked in his usual tone of voice.

"Why was Kakashi on a mission?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Naruto, you know he's a jonin and they still have missions, even if they have a team. And, the reason why he was the one I chose him for the mission was because he was the only one who could do it.. The others were just busy or not available."

"So... The one in the hospital room was not him?"

"No, Naruto, the person wasn't him."

Naruto just softly ahhed as if that information didn't bother him.

"The person looked just like Kakashi, and he looked like he was having a flashback when he told me my friends betrayed me." Naruto stated.

Tsunade looked surprised along with Jiraiya.

"The person told you that?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto let out a soft yes.

Tsunade hmmmed.

"Where is Kakashi anyway?" Naruto questioned.

"He took a month long mission. He's pretty upset."

"Well, the person must've something to do with Akatsuki." Jiraiya stated and he walked towards the two of them.

Naruto looked at them.

"A group of S-class nins." Jiraiya answered the silent question.

"Oh." Naruto softly said in a form of a statement.

Tsunade looked at them.

"Naruto, would you like to rest? You've been there for pretty long and I doubt that you got a good rest."

Naruto nodded and went to the newly installed couch at the right side of the hokage's room.

Naruto laid down, slowly closed his eyes and let darkness embraced him in its comfortable peacefulness.

Jiraiya then climbed out the window and speeded away towards the hot spring.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya's back and then looked back at Naruto.

She just couldn't believe that her surrogate son had change so much. From the hyper, loud, fun loving, idiot to this expressionless, quiet, almost emotionless young man.

If someone had told her that Naruto, the happy warm sun, had turned into this emotionless cold sun, she would've kicked the person and yelled all the curse words she knew then laughed but she couldn't because... the proof was right in front of her. No, it's not like she didn't like this new Naruto, she loved every bit of Naruto, it would just be different... Then Tsunade had determination in her eyes. She would be the mother, right now, that Naruto nevered had. She'd accept him when others wouldn't and if they didn't, well let's just say they'd be on the spiritual side of the world.

She summoned all of Naruto's friends.

The people in the room looked like older versions of Naruto's friends except more mature and beautiful.

The newcomers noticed a beautiful white haired teen sleeping peacefully on the couch.

A gorgeous pink haired teenager stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama, may I asked who might that be?" Sakura asked politely, curiosity in her eyes as well as the others.

Tsunade just softly sighed a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything but you have to be quiet, if you yell or shout and end up waking him up- she glared viciously- I'll make you all genins for the rest of your life and give you a few broken bones. Got that?"

"Yes mam." Everyone simultaneously quietly answered.

"That's Naruto." Tsunade bluntly said but her eyes daring them to try and wake him up.

Every one of their eyes widen in surprise, disbelief, happiness, shock, joy, and they were about to shout 'WHAT', but when they looked into Tsunade's eyes, they just gulped.. really hard.

Tsunade nodded in approval and then started explaining everything to them.

After she was done, everyone just stood there, shocked.

Then, they all thought the same thing.

'Naruto, I'll earn your trust, I'll prove myself to you that I am worthy, this time, you won't have to be the one proving, I'll do that. Please forgive me and... please wait for me to catch up to you, I won't be the one to burden you, instead I'll be the one carrying your burden.'

They're eyes filled with determination as they stood there, looking at the white haired teen.

Their heart missed a beat when Naruto woke up and yawned.

He slowly looked at all of them, his eyes staring into their very soul even though they were blank.

This time, a beautiful dark purple haired teen stepped up.

"N-Naruto-kun." She softly said as her lips shook when she said the name.

He stared. "..."

The others were surprised, though. They had never ever seen Hinata like this before, only during their genin times but she changed into a strong confident teen but right now, she reverted back in an instant into her old self.

Hinata's legs shook and tears filled her eyes as her lips quivered.

"I-I'm **SO SORRY**!" She yelled out and bowed, her eyes squeezed tight, as teardrops fell down.

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto monotonously stated more than asked.

Hinata looked up, surprised.

"W-What?" She questioned, confusion written all over her face, but they were all surprised when they heard his tone of voice. It was just... emotionless.

He sighed but his face showed nothing.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything to me."

"B-But.." Hinata stammered.

"You never did anything wrong to me, and I should be the one who's sorry for doubting you."

Naruto, even though he physically changed, he was still the same... the same loving, kind, beautiful person who stubbornly wormed in their hears, refusing to give up on them.

They all give him their most truest smile, happiness and joy.

Naruto blinked in surprised but then... He smiled.

This smile was different yet the same.

His smile was so radiant even though it was small. It felt as if everything was brighter and they all felt warm. But, they felt so so sad. Some of them finally realize that they took him for granted and when he was gone, they missed him. They missed their sun.

The ones who realized it started frowning then teardrops slowly cascaded down their cheeks while others already realized a long time ago.

Tsunade smiled at all of them. They finally realized what treasure they had and she knew... that they would take care of him, they would take care of the greatest treasure.

Naruto may have seem emotionless and uncaring but he was so damn fragile.. He had experienced so much in his youth and she'd kill the person who would take Naruto's already broken bandaged but slowly repairing heart and smashed it to pieces. That, **is** a promise.


	6. White lily, Reborn, and Reminiscing

**Author's note: I'm really sorry for not updating my stories, I needed inspirations and I started reading other stories and I guess I got carried away. It's been awhile since I last updated so my writing style might change a bit. Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently and thank you for your reviews and what your thoughts was, it really helped me and I'm hoping to improve my stories, so thank you.**

 **And I'm sorry about the rookie 9 and how they reacted but it was a part of that and besides, it was the fake Kakashi telling him that so that's not their, rookie 9, reactions. I hope I made it a little clearer. I needed to make that part in order for Naruto to agree to going to the room because he's not a person to take things for granted so he picked the closest thing in order to still be alive for his precious people. Plus, he's still the same Naruto so he hopes that it wasn't true, what his friends said, and he's an optimistic person, right?**

 **I also know that Naruto wouldn't quickly believe that his friends would do something or say something like that but remember, Sasuke just betrayed him and he was someone whom Naruto felt like they had things in common with, loneliness, and so yeah...**

 **I hope I answer your questions about this story and thank you for continuing to read this story, and I kinda doubt that you guys would read this long thing but anyways, onto the story!**

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto was actually here again! She's waited for this moment when she finally sees him again but.. it didn't feel the same.

The Naruto she knew was so loud, so happy, so full of life, but this person, he's the exact opposite, quiet, dull, and emotionless.

The Naruto she knew would instantly bring an end to this awkward silence but then again, this wasn't-

What the heck was she doing? Was she actually comparing this Naruto to the past Naruto?

Guilt was quick to flood in. She was an awful person, she just vowed that she would protect him but... she was judging him, comparing him, giving herself excuses.

Dammit, she is a ninja and she will not be afraid of this, this small yet big event that's happening right now.

She looked up again and took a long look at Naruto and she realized that the others were doing the same thing.

"Naruto-kun, can you please tell us, how did you survive so long in that room?" It was Hinata who asked him that question.

He stared at her, no emotions in those beautiful eyes.

"I gave up my emotions." He answered her after a long silence.

"How is that possible? One cannot simply just do that!" Neji furrowed his eyebrows. No, he wouldn't say impossible since Naruto had already shown him so much that he had once believed was impossible when they were younger.

"Kurama helped me." Naruto emotionlessly looked at him.

"Kurama?" Ino curiously looked at him.

"Kyuubi." Shikamaru answered for him, in his usual lazy tone.

Eyes widened at that but they quickly hid it. Yes, they heard that Naruto was the container or jailer of the demon fox, when Naruto was in the room, but they hadn't known that the fox had a name.

Naruto rose an elegant eyebrow at their reaction.

Oh. They knew he's the container, would they shun him like the others, he mused to himself.

"Naruto, dude, we've known that you're the jailer or whatever but you saved us, without you to hold the fox, we'd all be dead now and it's unfair how the villagers had treated you, it's unfair of how we treated you and we're all very sorry for what we've done to you, instead of helping you heal and lessening the pain, we've only brought more and we hope you forgive all of us, we were all very stupid when we were younger, and thank you for helping _us_ when we needed it the most.

You're probably never gonna forgive us and I'll understand if you don't, but I want you to know that we will all be there when you need someone there for you." Kiba finished. Normally, Kiba would not act like this, but this was Naruto, their sun, and he'd damn himself to hell before he'd let someone hurt their precious friend again.

Kiba had promised himself, he'd never make the same mistake again like how he did with Naruto, he wouldn't make that mistake of hurting anyone again.

Naruto's face was still that of a puppet, no emotion whatsoever but he was surprised.

'Well Kurama, this is new.' He thought.

Never had someone said something that deep, especially to him, and it was Kiba who said it, of all people!

'They really have changed, haven't they, Kurama.'

' **Of course, kit, they've changed for you. They've realized their mistake of taking you for granted and using you.'** Kurama replied.

Naruto looked at them again.

"I forgive you." He told them. They gaped.

Their reaction amused him and an almost non-existent smile appeared on his lips.

They stared at him in shock but then they all beamed happily at him.

They knew, somewhere deep in their hearts, Naruto hadn't really changed. He was still the forgiving savior, whom had saved them when they needed someone to catch them.

They, in return, would always love him, from now on, they vowed, they will love him, would do anything for him, even if it ment going outside of the unfamiliar world beyond the seas.

~yay~

Naruto walked back to his apartment after he finished talking to his friends, more like them talking and him listening, but still the same.

He ignored the people's look, as he had already gotten use to it. His friends were hesitant to let him walk back to his apartment alone but he pointed out that he was already 18 years old and that he did not need them to parent him but was grateful.

It took quite a lot of convincing but he finally broke through and convinced them, if you can call it that, he could feel one of his friend's chakra trailing behind him.

What Naruto didn't know when he was walking back home, was the people's look wasn't one of hatred, disgust, or anything negative, but one of surprise, lust, and some drooled when he walked past them.

'Villagers probably doesn't know that it's him, good, less likely he'll be hurt." Thought the stalker *ahem* person who was trailing after Naruto.

As Naruto passed a pet store, a girl ( about the age of 6 or so) wearing rags for clothes came up to him and beamed at him.

Naruto just stared at her, though he was surprised, but the child wasn't bothered. As if he did something she like, which he doubted, she quickly ran back to a group of children all dressed like her, they handed her something white after a bit of talking and she came running back.

She panted a little but quickly straightened up and handed him a beautiful lily flower with a blue tint near the end of the large petals.

Where she got it from, he had no idea, but it was quite beautiful.

"Mister, this is for you! Please take it.." The girl said in her childish voice. She smiled as she handed him the flower.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Do you know the meaning of this flower?" She asked, a happy glint in her eyes when he took the flower.

He shook his head.

"That's okay, mister! It symbolizes rebirth!" She beamed.

With all the surprises he's been getting lately, he wasn't all that surprised anymore. But still, a strange coincidence. The person following him probably thought the same.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he curiously asked. His curiosity was something that couldn't be taken away from him. It was after all the first thing he felt after he had woken up in the room.

He really was curious though, why would a girl dressed in rags, probably an orphan seeing no parent would let their child dress like that and judging by the group of children behind her wearing the same dirty 'clothes' she had on, give him a flower that she could sell for a good price and buy stuff for herself.

She didn't answer him, just smiled again and ran back to the other children and they all giggled when she reached them.

He was left there standing and holding a lily flower.

Naruto looked around him to see if anyone had witness that encounter and indeed they did.

Young civilian women were in multiple groups and they were giggling and whispering to each other with blushes on their faces as they glanced at him while aged men were looking at him in pride, for what reasons, he didn't know.

He ignored them and went on his way towards his apartment building.

Naruto opened the door and entered the apartment, one of his friend had stopped trailing him when he reached the his apartment.

Once again, he was hit by surprise. There was almost nothing there, he had expected dust and bugs but it was clean, except for a table with chairs in the kitchen.

He felt nostalgic, this was the place he survived in when he was 10, the years before, at an orphanage.

He was always too short for his age, especially as a child in the orphanage. The orphanage was already having trouble feeding children so when the 3rd Hokage had placed him there, they flat out refused.

After a bit of talking, they finally accepted and him still being a small child helped.

They didn't abuse him nor did they make it fair but it was way better treatment than he had expected, seeing as how he was treated like trash then, he didn't know he was Kurama's jailer.

He sighed and walked towards the kitchen's cupboard and opened it.

He saw a clear small vase with some glass on top chipping off.

Naruto grabbed the vase and headed towards the sink so he could properly wash it while he set the flower next to him.

After he had cleaned it, he filled it halfway and put the flower there after he turned the sink off. He really hadn't expected the water to be running after all the years he had been away.

He(sorry about all the he s) set the vase on the middle of the table as he sat down and stared at its beauty, reminiscing his time in the orphanage.

~ _Flashback_ ~

Naruto was 5 when his Jiji, the third, had told him he'd live in this orphanage from now on seeing as his Jiji was busy and couldn't take care of him anymore.

He curiously stared at the (old) lady in front of him and couldn't help but feel a bit scared.

The lady stared at him with cold eyes before addressing the hokage again.

"Hokage-sama, we barely have enough to feed the children as it is, I refuse to take in another one, especially **_him_**!" she spat out.

The hokage looked calmly at her.

"I understand, that is why I will be donating enough ryos(is it suppose to have a s?) to last you more than 5 years, enough for you to fix damages and buy enough food for the children to have a meal everyday.

But if I ever see this orphanage mistreating children or using the ryos for their own personal gain, I will immediately fire all the employees and I will have you know, this orphanage shall be no more, I will transfer the children to other orphanages here." The third hokage narrowed his eyes a bit.

The women didn't shrink back in fear, instead she snapped back.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi! If you don't trust me enough to know I will never do that, why are you placing him here!?"

Naruto eyes comically widened. This lady had called his jiji by his full name! He's only heard mothers called their child by their full name on the playground and that was usually when they were in trouble, mostly because of hurting themselves. Did this mean his Jiji was in trouble?!

He must've said that out loud because his jiji was chuckling at him while the lady's eyes had soften.

"No, that is the exact reason I am placing little Naruto-kun here, because I know you and I trust that you will be fair and just towards him, more so than the other adults in the other orphanages." the third's eyes had also soften as he said this.

She sighed.

"Fine, I will take him in." with those words, she beckoned him to follow her.

Naruto looked up at his jiji and hugged him.

He beamed and quickly followed the woman into the orphanage.

~ _Flashback ends~_

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the old chair, he looked up at the ceiling and slowly closed his eyes.

That (old) lady had been one of the strict but fair people in the orphanage.

He could still remember her words when he got inside, telling him he had to clean, learn how to cook, and multiple things that had been expected of him as well as others. If they wanted something, they had to work for it.

Opening his eyes again, something caught his attention at the corner of his eyes, pointing towards the window on his left side.

Standing up, he walked towards it and saw something curious.

The girl and her friends from before were playing together and as he looked past them, he saw an orphanage, and his eyes caught something moving and as he looked towards it, a quirk tugged at the corner of his lip. The same old lady he had known during his time at the orphanage was watching him with confusion and familiarity, as if she hadn't seen him before, as if she didn't know him.

He felt confusion at first but remembered, he was not blonde nor did he looked like his past self anymore.

Naruto blinked and slowly turned away and walked towards his old bedroom.

Maybe he could re-meet her? After all, he glanced at the lily in the vase on the table, he was reborn into a new person.

Huh, must be...fate.

 **~YAY~**

 **Must be fate because he needed the change, and when the little girl had given him the flower, well, we all know that there are no coincidences around Naruto, right~**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading, and yes, he'll pay visits to the orphanage across from him and play with the children! Aww, I can already see the cute picture forming~**

 **That'll be all for now, I'll try updating my other stories and this one as soon as possible.**

 **It was a really bad idea to write all the other stories at once but I had to get the ideas and stuff off me, you guys understand, right?**


End file.
